Rooftop Rumble
Rooftop Rumble is a mission in GTA Online given to the player by Martin Madrazo. Overview FIB and The Professionals members are dealing documents that Martin wants in a car park near Downtown. The player(s) must kill the Professionals and take the documents to Madrazo's house whilst being followed by Grangers. Mission objectives *Go to the parking lot. *Take out the Professionals. *Steal the documents. *Deliver the documents to Madrazo's house. After the High Life Update *50% of FIB agents present at the start of the mission now have higher accuracy. *Additional FIB agents spawn as the player attacks the parking garage. The Agents spawn in one wave of two cars. *Performing melee attacks against FIB agents will result in alerting other enemies, resulting in reinforcements spawning, preventing players from easily completing the mission. Trivia *Players were, at first, able to just destroy the documents and still get the full payout. However, this was changed to give the mission more of a challenge. *Sometimes, the agents could spawn near the staircase. *The mission's name could be a reference to a Challenge Map in Batman: Arkham City. *Despite the name containing "rooftop," the mission doesn't have an objective that involves a rooftop. *From March 24-27, 2014, Rooftop Rumble was not available to play in GTA Online with Rockstar citing that they were fixing "an issue" with the mission. *The player can choose to keep one of the two the FIB Granger SUVs parked in the lot after beating this mission. It will still be driven by the player after the mission is done, but cannot be stored, due to it being an emergency vehicle. *One of the Professionals talks about company secrets during the mission, implying that he is getting questions from one of the other professionals invading his privacy regarding his company. *Prior to the High Life Update, destroying the high-priority document requested by Madrazo resulted in a mission failure screen, stating, "A Professional was killed," despite killing and clearing out an entire garage full of Professionals is a primary objective. **Following the update, the mission was changed, similar to Coveted. ***After arriving, another car with four Professionals show up. ***The garage must be cleared before the documents show appear. ***Three vehicles appear after the garage is cleared - one in the alleyway, one on Vespucci Boulevard, and one on Adam's Apple Boulevard, at the front of the parking lot. The one at the front will have four Professionals in it and they will run across the lot to try and kill the player, the same with the alleyway. An easy way to avoid this is to blow up the car in the alleyway and take cover from the Professionals at another angle. The third car will drive away with the document along Vespucci Boulevard. If the player does not catch up, it will stop at Stoner Cement Works on Senora Road, near the Redwood Lights Track. There will be eight more Professionals in two cars and they have to be killed to retrieve the document, however the cars will not drive off. ***The RP has been reduced by 5%. *Rooftop Rumble is the highest-paying mission in GTA Online, with Stocks and Scares and Base Invaders with similar payouts. **However, the payment has been significantly changed after the San Andreas Flight School Update. The average time to complete the job can result in a reduction but it's maximum payout has been increased as shown in Missions_in_GTA_Online. *This mission has controversially been nerfed repeatedly to increase the difficulty and even lower the payment if completed quikly to prevent repeated grinding. This has caused uproar in the GTA Online community in the Cash Card Scam. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online